swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
WBO odcinek 2 - Wolna dusza
Brązowa wilczyca obnażył kły, stanęłam w bezruchu czekając na jej pierwszy ruch. Gram w wild beastes online od dwóch tygodni, a już nie przepada za mną głowa najsilniejszego ze stad. Postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować. Zostając w postaci człowieka przeszłam obok wilczycy obojętnie. Nie spodobało jej się to, nim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić przygwoździła mnie do ziemi warcząc nad gardłem. - Nie możesz działać na własną rękę - warknęła. Przemieniłam się i bez trudu zrzuciłam ją z siebie. Najbardziej denerwowało mnie w tej grze to, że imię przeciwnika pozostawało zagadką, chyba, że sam je wyjawiał. Jasno brązowe oczy wilka błyszczały wściekłością. Warknęłam poirytowana. - Ta gra to moja decyzja i nie obchodzi mnie to, że zasadą jest trzymanie się stada. - Nie będziesz miała szans sama, wampiry nie śpią. Po co w ogóle zaczęłaś grać? To nie jest zwyczajny świat, to gra o życie, o obronę ludzi. Podstawą jest trzymanie się razem i zaufanie, jeżeli tego nie rozumiesz wkrótce zginiesz. Może to nawet lepiej, nie potrzebujemy samolubnych ludzi. Zamknęłam oczy i potrząsnęłam głową. - Ja nie jestem samolubna. Po prostu cenię swoją wolność. - Czy ty w ogóle wiesz z kim rozmawiasz? - Z wilczycą, której brak powściągliwości. - Nazywam się Akatsuki - Maja?! Uśmiechnęłam się w duchu. I pomyśleć, że przyjaźń, różni się w zależności od świata, w jakim przebywasz. Postanowiłam nie wyjawiać jej prawdy, polubiłam tą tajemniczość, jednak nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty na walkę, zresztą Maja też nie miała zamiaru mnie skrzywdzić. Przemieniłam się w człowieka i pomachałam jej na pożegnanie. Godzina expienia nieco mnie wykończyła, Maja miała racje - samemu nic nie jest łatwiej, mimo to polubiłam tę wolność, grę dla samej siebie. Chciałam wypocząć po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach, tak było lepiej. Wróciłam do jednej z wiosek, ludność dobrze się bawiła. Świętno płomieni było jednym z piękniejszych w tym świecie. Usiadłam blisko ogniska i wyciągnęłam dłonie by ogrzać je przy ogniu. Bębny ucichły a ludzie usiedli. Stał tylko jeden, wysoki mężczyzna. Twarz miał pomalowaną różnymi kolorami, miałam wrażenie, ze płomienie ogniska tańczą na jego twarzy. Wykonał szybki ruch dłonią, a ognisko zgasło. Zobaczyłam łzę spływającą po jego policzku. Nie wróżyła nic dobrego. - Chimera nie żyje - powiedział. Ludzie zaczęli cicho lamentować. Chimera... Spojrzałam na malunki ścian domów, przedstawiały potwora, pół kruka, a pół człowieka.'' Duch ognia, sprzymierzeniec ludzi, który robił wszystko by byli bezpieczni. Atakował wrogi klan, aby ludzie mieli szansę na spokojne życie''... to już czwarty pokonany duch. Po świecie chodzą pogłoski o wampirzycy o krwawych skrzydłach, która prowadzi lód do naszej ziemi. Może dlatego Maja była tak poddenerwowana? Zależało jej na bezpieczeństwie mieszkańców... '' Powietrze przeszył chłodny śmiech. Obejrzałam się. Rudowłosa postać zbliżała się do wioski. Czułam, że nie była sama. W powietrzu zawisł strach. - Myśleliście, że wasz potwór będzie nas gnębił w nieskończoność? - powiedziała Rima. Dostrzegłam jeszcze trzy inne wampiry. Mężczyzna o płomiennej twarzy stanął przed dziewczyną. - Jeżeli masz kogoś karać, ukarz mnie, ale wioskę zostaw w spokoju - odpowiedziała mu kpiącym uśmiechem. - Ja i moi przyjaciele chcemy sobie troszkę poexpić - uśmiechnęła się. - Wynoś się stąd - warknęłam. Zauważyłam iskrę nienawiści we wzroku wampirzycy. Znałam ją. Dwa dni temu wbiłam kły w jej martwą skórę, pożałowałam, że nie skończyłam wtedy polowania. - Zabawne, to samo chciałam powiedzieć tobie. - Drugi raz nie powtórzę - starałam się być jak najbardziej stanowcza. Czułam jak pocą mi się dłonie, lecz nie mogłam cofnąć wzroku. - Nie musisz, wiesz, że za wilczą krew dostaję więcej punktów? - w odpowiedzi stanęłam przed nią w wilczej postaci. Czarne futro niemal stopiło się z otoczeniem. Nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru przegrać. Nie pozwolę wam nikogo skrzywdzić.'' Rima skoczyła w moją stronę, odskoczyłam odcinając trasę jej towarzyszce, która była w połowie drogi do wbicia kłów w kark jednego z mieszkańców wioski. Warknęłam, lecz najwyraźniej się tym nie przejęła, ponieważ znalazła się za mną i mocno, pociągnęła za kark. Jęknęłam. Krzyk. Uczta się zaczęła. Wypełniła mnie wściekłość. Wierzgnęłam, wbiłam kły w dłoń krwiopijcy. Przeciwnik wrzasnął, lecz nie zrobił tego po raz drugi. Skoczyłam, a on wylądował na ziemi pozbawiony głowy. Rzuciłam się w stronę reszty i zaraz tego pożałowałam. Rima uderzyła we mnie piorunem. Życie spadło mi o połowę, upadłam. Czułam całe moje ciało drga. Baka, baka, baka, baka. Spróbowałam wstać, lecz to tylko pogorszyło sprawę, przeszył mnie niesamowity ból, który stawał się potężniejszy, gdy słyszałam krzyki ludzi.'' Bezlitosne bestie...'' Rima stanęła przede mną, patrzyła na mnie z pogardą, jakbym była śmieciem. Może miała racje, bo właśnie tak się czułam. Wbiła mi pazury w kark i uniosła głowę na wysokość swoich ust. Chciałam coś zrobić, ale prąd dalej rozchodził się po moim ciele. Alex baka! Nie możesz tak skończyć, nie upadniesz tak nisko. W chwili, gdy życie mojego avatara miało się skończyć głuchy warkot otoczył zebranych. Z pobliskich krzaków wyskoczyły dwa wilki. Złoto oka wilczyca pysk miała umazany krwią, podobnie jej szary towarzysz. Wampiry cofnęły się o krok, tylko Ruka stała nade mną. Warknęli. Rima rzuciła mną o ziemię, przeklinając. Jęknęłam. Obudziłam się przykryta ciepłą pierzyną. Nade mną pochylała się różowowłosa dziewczyna. Nie wiem jak tu się znalazłam, ale wiem, że ona i jej towarzysz uratowali mi życie. Uśmiechnęłam się. - Frajer - powiedziała - Co ty sobie wyobrażałaś? - Natuś? - Nie, Święty Liberiusz z Padebornu - przewróciła oczami i podała mi jakiś dziwny wywar. Popatrzyłam na miskę niepewnie. - Pij frajerze, to odbudowuje Hp. - Myślałam, że ta gra to coś na wzór prawdziwego życia. - Wątpisz w moje umiejętności kucharskie? - przed oczyma stanął mi obraz spalonych babeczek, jednak odpowiedź ograniczyłam do nieszczerego uśmiechu i poddaniu się woli Neko. Wypiłam. - Pyszne - stwierdziłam. - No ba. To od kiedy grasz? - Skąd wiesz, że to ja? - Znam cię, baka. - Aye - usiadłam na łóżku. - Od niedawna, chciałam poczuć się troszkę niezależna. Nadal chcę, dlatego chce grać sama. - Jak wolisz. - Arigato. CDN... Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:WBO Kategoria:Twórczość użytkowniczki Alexyy